<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龄龙】师哥吃醋太烦了 by desalllt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559979">【龄龙】师哥吃醋太烦了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt'>desalllt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我不想仗剑走天涯了，我想给你做饭啊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龄龙】师哥吃醋太烦了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“没事儿别出去瞎混，你看看最近招的这些个话。”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄平时提点的也太多了，这些东西听惯了就不知道哪句是明令禁止，哪句可以浑水摸鱼，而且二十三岁的人怎么可能不喝酒啊，恨不得夜夜笙歌通宵玩乐。</p><p> </p><p>不过王九龙逻辑满分，既然师哥不让去，那就不带师哥去了。</p><p> </p><p>“这是果啤还是洗甲水。”王九龙好不嫌弃，费劲把这口咽下去，盯着酒瓶盖子半天吐出来一句。</p><p> </p><p>“相声演员里可能只有你知道洗甲水什么味儿。”张九南挪揄他。</p><p> </p><p>王九龙摇了摇头，打量着酒瓶上的名字，要把这个名字牢牢记住以后再也别踩雷，一边儿说，“张九龄也知道。”</p><p> </p><p>张九南看着他乐，说咱俩根本说的不是一个意思，王九龙笑眯眯的不理他，爱什么意思什么意思。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄看他喝得吊儿郎当的回来也没说什么，就只是不理人了。</p><p> </p><p>可王九龙不愿意，觉得这个氛围宛若达摩克利斯之剑，讨好的话说尽了也没成效，又黏黏糊糊的贴上去哄，张九龄不吃这些，本来在沙发上坐着，想自我沉淀算了，看小孩总是凑过来，怕自己沉不住气，自顾走到卧室，转身儿看他又跟过来。</p><p> </p><p>“够烦的你。”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙被他冷落了半晚上早就冷静不下来，直接在床边儿坐下看着师哥，软着声音抱怨，“你又生气……”</p><p> </p><p>见人非要跟自己掰扯到底，张九龄也觉得好笑，这是什么容不得一点儿沙子的心性，温和了语气，“你夜夜笙歌我说过你什么吗。”见人不理自己，在他头顶揉了揉，“问你呢。”</p><p>王九龙心里腹诽这怎么答，丧着脸说没有啊不是可以喝酒吗，说完觉得心里发虚，垂了头一副乖乖听训的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“但我会觉得，你不听话。”张九龄慢悠悠地说，语气也听不出什么起伏。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是……”王九龙对张九龄的观点没一句赞同，又难以找出话来反驳，颇为郁闷，脑海里纵有千言万语也具体不出来一句完整的借口。</p><p>人有时候真难啊，不知道出什么题也硬要得满分，不愿意对方心里有丁点儿不满，奈何心无城府，横冲直撞的。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄倒是觉得事儿好解决，云淡风轻，甚至是理所当然地看着小孩说，“裤子脱了。”</p><p> </p><p>听见这话王九龙瞬间脸红，脑子转不过来话到嘴边儿更是不灵透，呆在原地迟迟不动，过会儿屁股往前坐了坐，蹭到床沿儿伸手环住张九龄的腰身，把脸埋在他的小腹上。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄由他抱着，还顺毛摸了摸头，寸头也不快点儿长，扎在手心毛绒绒的，见他磨蹭拍了拍他脸催促，“又赖不过去，快点儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀啊师哥啊我不想……”王九龙心里不甘愿地像有小猫在挠，见师哥没有辞严义正的命令自己，总想混过去，小动物似的拿头蹭师哥耍赖。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄禁不住要深呼吸，不再言语，就站定等着。<br/>
王九龙仰起脸看他，手上还揽着张九龄的腰不放，不甘心道：“这是什么大事儿吗你为什么生气…”</p><p> </p><p>“我想生气。”张九龄还是好说话的样子，说出来的话却没一点儿退让，王九龙被师哥堵得委屈劲儿上来，皱着眉怄气。</p><p> </p><p>“你就是想打我。”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄挑眉看他，“你不是凑过来要说法吗。”</p><p>那我现在不要了可以吗。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄耐心耗尽，想速战速决，坐在床上把人捞到怀里，</p><p> </p><p>王九龙浑身僵硬地任人摆布，只感觉是入秋了吗，裤子被扒掉的时候竟然有凉意，师哥的腿垫在身下小腹莫名炽热，羞愤得闭上眼，耳朵都是红的。</p><p> </p><p>本身就带着故意，现下见小孩乖乖挨打也是心觉可爱，直把两瓣臀肉打的颤颤巍巍，染上一层红，又命他不许闭眼，“现在知道丢人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你欺负我……”受不了这个气，王九龙就义似的哼唧，想动一动，整个人却被师哥搂在怀里，也不敢挣脱。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄手稳稳当当地搧巴掌，直到小孩呼吸声音越来越重，身子一颤一颤地挨，甚至带上了哭腔开始说求饶的话才停下来。</p><p>“以后想喝酒不许自己去。”话音儿还没落又盖了一巴掌。</p><p>挨了打的小朋友感受着臀上不可遮掩的阵阵刺痛，意识到危难时刻还是不应该争一时意气，也不顾颜面，抽噎着一遍遍保证以后再也不喝酒了，晚上要的酒好难喝一点都不喜欢，师哥不要生气了。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄不言语，听着这些无关紧要的心思，给他揉身后吃苦受累的两团肉，“也不是这个意思。”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙悻悻地趴在他腿上，侧过脸看张九龄眼底像有笑意要溢出来，眼眶红着还没缓过来就凶巴巴地拽着他衣角不松手，哎师哥吃醋太烦啦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>